Once an implanted subcutaneous access port is located, a silicone septum of the port is typically pierced with a needle from outside the port. Generally a Huber needle, or a needle with a deflective, non-coring tip, is used to access a chamber of the port through the septum. The septum may be referred to as “self-sealing” or “resealable” given it is subject to multiple penetrations by the needle.
In order to inhibit undue septum damage and corresponding leakage, the needle size is ordinarily relatively small, in a range of 20-21 gauge. Even so, each entry by the needle may be understood to reduce the integrity of the septum. Further, a larger needle size is desirable, e.g. 14-17 gauge, to facilitate higher flow for fluids. However, large gauge hypodermic needles may further damage the septum of the implanted port.